Disrupted Silence
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: Souta's pointless comments had nothing to do with her red face. She was sure of it. She must be... sick, yes sick. Another comment. Another fresh blush. AU, SoutaxKana.


((A/N: Just a random AU one-shot of one of our fav pairings… SoutaxKana:3 you know you love it.

Oh! BTW! This is a collab of Burbs and I! I finally got her to help me write a lil! X3

Muse-chan out!))

* * *

**Disrupted Silence**

He'd been staring at her for what seemed like forever.

She shifted uncomfortably; she never had been one to enjoy attention. She managed to keep her apathetic expression though; it was a gift that she could_always_ keep that same stoic expression regardless of the situation.

"You remind me of a doll."

She nearly jumped out of her skin when he spoke, her pencil sliding slightly off position in her surprise, "Really…?" she didn't really care for an answer, she just wanted to adjust the attention off of her little squeak of surprise.

He, of course, was oblivious to her slight discomfort, "Yep!"

"…" she didn't want to reply, or more correctly, she wasn't quite sure _how_.

And for awhile the_glorious_ silence continued, sure, he continued to stare at her like she was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen, but at least it brought _sweet_ silence.

"You're always so quiet; your face never really changes expressions and you are so small! You're cute too!"

"…" She didn't blush. She _never_ blushed, she was a stoic person!

Which is why she was absolutely _positive_ that when she felt her face heating up it was only because of the weather… perhaps she was getting ill?

"…Are you blushing?"

"…No." despite it all, she felt her face get a little warmer.

She really was getting ill!

"You are!"

"…" '_Do not dignify his ludicrous statement with a response…_'

"Now you're even cuter!"

Her determination to ignore him ceased, sparing him a slight glance she spoke the only words that came to her flabbergasted mind.

"… Stop grinning…"

It widened on his face, "Never."

"…And why not?" she was surprised to find her tone ever so slightly indignant.

How unnatural…

His expression changed to a little worried, apparently he had her tone as well, "Did I upset you?"

She was a little more than surprised that he even noticed, "N-not really…" another warmth attacked her cheeks.

His eyebrows scrunched together in worry, "You okay?"

She gulped, she must_really_ be sick.

"I-I need to go…"

A look of understanding crossed his features, "…Okay, down the stairs, down the hall and on the second left."

She paused at his door; those weren't the directions to the front door…

"Huh?"

"To the bathroom." He spoke matter a factly, smiling childishly.

Another fine blush… no, sign of _sickness_, crossed her face, "N-no. I need to go home..."

"Oh! Okay…" he smiled, now understanding what she meant before it dropped into a slight frown when he realized she'd be leaving.

"See you tomorrow..." she spoke quietly, hiding her face from him.

She walked out the door to his room, easily finding the front door and exiting the house.

On her way leaving she stopped only once to admire the great tree that stood by the shrine… she'd always liked that tree.

"W-wait!" she blinked and turned around.

Souta jogged up, panting a little(did he run down the stairs?) and waving.

When he finally reached her he sent her his signature grin, "Can I walk you home?"

"…S-sure…" she gulped, this wasn't a good idea…

…he would only make her… _sicker_.

This was confirmed when another… flush, graced her cheeks.

"You're blushing again."

"…I'm not…"_blushing_.

"Do you have a fever?" he looked honestly concerned.

Suddenly, her excuse of being merely ill dried up in her mind.

"No…"

"…"

"…"

Ah… sweet, glorious,_golden_ silence.

"You look nice with a braid."

He _really_ needs to stop doing that.

"E-eh?" she blushed again, hands coming up to cover her mouth, which was twitching suspiciously upwards.

Suddenly, Souta pointed behind her, a surprised expression etched on his face. "Hey! Look over there!"

"…What?" she turned her head lightly.

And that was when soft lips met her red cheeks.

"Huh… Ah? S-souta-kun?!"

"Heh, you fell for it! …Kana-chan?"

Her head was spinning, the redness had spread everywhere on her face.

"Kana-chan?"

And she fell over in a dead faint.

"Crap! Naraku-san is going to _kill_ me!"

* * *

((Ending Notes: Yes… I made Naraku an over protective parent :3 what can ya do? XD lol, I hope ya'll liked it! It was fun to write :)

-Muse-chan avoiding work.))


End file.
